<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charge my batteries by JulesAmissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795847">Charge my batteries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAmissa/pseuds/JulesAmissa'>JulesAmissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAmissa/pseuds/JulesAmissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard: Danger Days Era<br/>(Party Poison &amp; Draculoid!Frank)</p><p>*** It looks like Frank joined the other side, and left his family behind. What was his reason? Can Gerard get over him? Is Frank going to just let his past go, and become a part of Better Living Industries? ***</p><p>Inspired by:</p><p>Kiss My Battery (comic by justtothesea on dreamwidth)</p><p>Kiss My Battery (fanfic by Geezyxo on Ao3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charge my batteries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter one: Black</p><p>We were sitting outside the old diner for about 30 minutes. We walk here every day to have some alone time. Luckily it isn't far from Dr. Death's place, where we live with Jet and Kobra. </p><p>At first, we just stayed there and tried to catch every opportunity to be alone, but Kobra and Jet don't usually go anywhere, so soon it just wasn't enough. Sometimes, we did things even when they were there, but Kobra hated it. Even tho it was him, who made us confess our feelings for each other.</p><p>Jet never said anything about us being all over each other, but it was obvious it made him uncomfortable.<br/>
And so we found our own place.<br/>
But last week or so, it was different.</p><p>We didn't really do anything, but that wasn't unusual. We often just sit, back against the hot brick of the diner, enjoying the sun and each other. </p><p>But Ghoul was quiet these days. Especially today. Not in a comforting way. I knew there was something wrong, even the way he was holding my hand seemed somehow different. </p><p>Of course, I already asked him what was going on multiple times, but he just said it was nothing or readjusted his sitting and smiled at me. </p><p>The smile was different too, like something was missing. I wonder if it's my fault. Did I do something wrong? </p><p>I wanted to ask again but I stopped myself, I'm probably getting annoying. If he wants to tell me, I'm here for him. He knows that. At least I hope he does. </p><p>He should know he can trust me. I want him to know how much he means to me. That I would die for him right here and now. I hope he knows. </p><p>He never answers. So we just sit here and stare into the sun, watching it slowly disappear behind the horizon. </p><p>I slowly move closer to him, so our shoulders are touching.<br/>
I think it's the right time to tell him. I'd known for a while now. I knew even before we started dating.</p><p>I love him. </p><p>Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star are everything I have, everything I live for. I'd always known I love them. Kobra is my brother and we are extremely close, I couldn't ask for more. Jet and Ghoul were always our best friends. </p><p>After BL/ind took over we had to run and hide, we had to fight for our lives. We still have to. It was hard, but it made us even closer. They are my family, the only people I can trust. </p><p>But my feelings for Ghoul and Jet were never quite the same.</p><p>There was always this weird, sort of amazing feeling in my stomach every time Ghoul walked into the room. And when he touched me, I always lost my breath. I couldn't think straight when he was next to me. </p><p>And then it hit me. I had a crush on my best friend. </p><p>It was hard at first, especially with how he was acting towards me. The touches, smiles, flirting and how he was always looking at me... But still, I hid it, because I was sure he couldn't feel the same way and I didn't want to ruin everything we had. </p><p>Then one day Kobra got tired of me constantly talking about him, and still denying my feelings, so he simply said it out loud in front of everyone.</p><p>Luckily, it worked out. We were both head over heels for each other apparently, just too scared to make the first move.<br/>
I can't describe how happy it made me, to finally call him mine. </p><p>But I never said I love him. And I think now is the time. </p><p>"Ghoul?" I said quietly.<br/>
He only hummed in response, to show he was listening. </p><p>"I don't know how to say this. You know how I'm with all the... talk about feelings and shit... " Why can't I just say it? What am I so afraid of?<br/>
With my mouth still open slightly, I played with his fingers, while holding his right hand. </p><p>"Just say it Poison," he said, not so encouragingly as I would expect him to. He sounded almost annoyed like he knew exactly what was coming. I closed my eyes. </p><p>"I love you, Frank," I said. Trying to keep my breathing calm and my eyes still closed tight, I was waiting for his reaction. </p><p>I almost felt like forever, and hell, I was so scared to open my eyes again. By now, I don't even care what he's about to say, even tho just the thought that he could get up and leave, scared me to death. </p><p>I should've known.<br/>
This is so stupid, trying to have something more with him, especially in this place. We are sleeping in bags on the ground for God's sake. I don't even remember a day that we didn't have to fight to not get ghosted right away. In our lives, something like serious relationships couldn't exist. So stupid. </p><p>But he's still not saying anything. All I need is for him to let go of my hand and I'm gone, he doesn't have to talk to me ever again. Fuck, I'm gonna miss him, but if that's what he wants, I'll leave him alone. </p><p>But he doesn't do anything. After a while, he grips my hand a little tighter, so I force myself to open my eyes. I look at his face. He's still facing the horizon, but I can see his eyes are full of emotions, I just can't tell what emotions.  </p><p>It hurts so bad. The feeling in my chest, as I'm, waiting for his answer. I know it's not coming. </p><p>I turn to look at the desert in front of us again because I can't handle seeing his beautiful face as I'm waiting for the rejection. </p><p>And then, something unexpected happens. </p><p>"Fuck, Gee. I wish I could say it back." he sais, using my real name. He doesn't do that a lot.<br/>
I turn back to look into his eyes again. He looks like he could start crying at any time. </p><p>"Believe me when I say the only thing I want right now, is to say it back. Because it's the truth."</p><p>By this point, I want to scream and cry. Yell at him to just say it if he means it. He already knows how I feel. </p><p>"Or at least it could be," he speaks again before I have time to interrupt. "Different places, different circumstances, and everything. I could probably let myself love you. But not here and not now." </p><p>I lose my voice and I'm barely managing to breathe. I don't understand, and I have no idea what to do right now.<br/>
It's just too fucking much for me. </p><p>He blinks a few time and when he opens his eyes again, the serious expression he had the whole day is back. Like nothing had happened. </p><p>Suddenly his eyes, still looking away from me, widen. I turn the same way and when I see what he's looking at, I jump to my feet. </p><p>The familiar sound of the engine and wheels on dusty ground fill my ears. My gaze stuck at the logo on the side of two white vans, I didn't catch Ghoul letting go of my hand. </p><p>We both know what are those vans, what's inside them and what is about to happen. </p><p>Just as I pull my ray gun out, both of the vans stop right in front of us.         A pair of Draculoids step out of each van, but before I have time to even point at them, I feel a gun pressed against my head. </p><p>"Put it down Poison." a voice sais calmly right next to my ear. I don't move. This can't be real. Him? </p><p>"I said put the gun down Poison! Don't make me do this." he sais a little louder this time. </p><p>"Ghoul wh..."<br/>
"Put that fucking thing down and turn around! Don't be stupid, you can't ghost us all, and even if you could, you wouldn't."</p><p>He's right. I could never hurt Ghoul. My Frankie, if I can still call him that. So I drop the gun into the sand and slowly turn around, stopping, when my eyes meet his. He looks dead serious, with the gun still pointing at my head. </p><p>"To the wall." he points, and I obey.<br/>
I slowly walk to the diner wall, afraid of my legs giving up. Right now, I'm not capable of thinking.<br/>
I just mumble into the wall, hoping it's loud enough for Ghoul to hear: "Kill me if you want, do anything. Just let Kobra and Jet be." </p><p>"You think I'm going to do something like that? Now anyway? " he asks, sarcasm clear in his tone.<br/>
"Please," my voice breaks as I beg again. </p><p>"Keep your family, killjoy. That's not why they came today. They are here for me." I let out a sharp breath. My brain is still not processing what's going on.<br/>
"You can't fight Better Living forever. They... we'll come back for all of you."</p><p>I don't understand. What does he mean with 'we'? Is he really leaving? Tears make their way silently down my cheeks, as the realization hits me. The betrayal and heartbreak when I understand he chose the other side over his family. Over me.</p><p>"I'll come back," he whispers, only for me to hear. What? Is this not enough for him? Isn't breaking me completely enough? It seems like he's trying to hurt me even more by saying this. </p><p>My thoughts are interrupted by movement behind my back. Ghouls steps are further every second, and I can tell he's getting closer to the<br/>
BL/ind vans. </p><p>I turn slightly, just to make sure it's really happening.<br/>
It is. Fun Ghoul just walked away from me and got into BL/inds van voluntarily, and he didn't even look back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>